Aku Zoku Zan
by kenkao.inukags
Summary: Kenshin never killed Kyosato, never met tomoe, and never made his vow against killing. 10 years after the revolution, he follows Aku Zoku Zan, vowing to rid the world of the evils that threaten peaceful lives. How will the kenshin gumi be changed by this?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own rurouni kenshin, or anyt of the charecters associated with rurouni kenshin. If i did, well, it would be cool. =]**

Kenshin sighed heavily. He was disappointed with the way the world had turned out after the bakumatsu. He had risked his life, and taken the lives of others for what? A new government to be corrupt, the lies of the imperialists? True, there were a few, mainly the heads of the government, who were honestly trying to keep the promise of a new era, where all could live in peace. However, there was a gross amount of corruption in the lower ranks, the governors and such.

What was even more sickening to Kenshin was what he was slowly noticing about himself. As the days passed, he found himself living more and more by the old rule of the shinsangumi. Aku Zoku Zan. Slay Evil Immediately. Not that he thought it was a bad thing, but he couldn't stand knowing that there was anything that even remotely tied him to that damned Saito.

He growled even thinking of him. The desire to kill that man never left, even after the revolution had ended. ' Well, the fighting for the most part, anyway' he corrected himself. The revolution, he knew, was far from over. He had decided to become a rurouni, vowing to rid the world of the evils he encountered on his way throughout Japan. The next city in his line of travel was Tokyo, he cursed. He would have to be careful as to not be seen by the police. The anti-sword laws, the ban of his existence. Every city he went to it was the same, he'd be safe for a few days, then a police officer would spot him and a few hours later he would have to check over his shoulder every five minuets. He was so easy to spot, with his blood red hair. ' at least I'm not tall' he thought, thankful for his short stature not for the first time. Being short had always helped him when he was fighting, people often underestimated him, that was until he became a little more famous. In Kyoto, everyone know what the Battosai looked like, so no one ever underestimated him, not that it mattered, even if they overestimated him, most didn't walk away from a fight with him.

He was cut short from his musings as the first sign of the city appeared. He was in the heart of the city a little over an hour later, still early, early morning. ' Probably around 6 or so' he mused. No one was out and about this early in the morning, or so he thought. As he rounded a corner he heard a police whistle.

' Damn.' he thought as he quickly took to the shadows. ' They couldn't have found me this quick.' he let out a string of silent curses as he prayed that they were after some other trouble maker.

Then he heard a woman shout. '' Die Battosai!'' He frowned, ' that voice was fairly far away.' Then he heard it, the loud booming laugh, '' I am the battosai! I will ill you all using the Kamiya Kasshin style of swordsmanship!'' Kenshin snickered under his breath. ' I wonder if this one will be any less of an embarrassment.' He was actually quite annoyed though, he had run into people claiming to be the hitokiri battosai in almost every large town he visited, and not one of them was able to stand against him for more than a minuet. It was quite disheartening. ' What if I'm not there to wipe out the next snot nosed punk who thinks he can use my old nickname? He'll make me look like and idiot.' he frowned at that. He didn't like to kill, even if he had vowed aku zoku zan, but if people thought he was weak he was more likely to be attacked, which would lead him to killing more people, people who might not even be evil.

As he had been mulling these thoughts over in his mind he had been silently making his way over to the disturbance. ' Well, this one sure looks more intimidating than the last one.' He decided to watch how things played out before he jumped in.

'' I will defeat you, and re-establish the good name of the Kamiya Kasshin!'' the young woman yelled as she attacked him again. The hefty man laughed, and struck her bokken with his sword, effectively cutting it in half. Then he proceeded to back her into a corner. '' Now it's time for you to die!'' he brought his sword down, but was surprised to see his sword blocked, then pushed to the side.

'' I've seen enough, so you Hitokiri Battosai? '' Kenshin said, a hint of amusement in his voice. The man looked at him and scoffed.

'' Who are you, your almost smaller than the woman.'' He laughed. Kenshin scowled.

'' You are not Himura the Battosai.'' Now it was the mans turn to scowl.

'' I am Battosai! and I will be back for the girl!'' He yelled as he ran, cutting down a few police officers in the process. Kenshin sheathed his blade and turned around to face the woman.

'' Are you alright?'' he asked her. She was facing the way the man had just run off to. '' I have to go after him!'' she said. Kenshin grabbed her arm, '' You have no weapon, you stand no chance, besides your wounded. '' he said as he noticed the blood on her left shoulder. she turned around yell at him, then promptly fainted. Kenshin managed to catch her and sighed, again. ' Great.' he thought, ' Might as well get her home.'

'' Excuse me, officer-san, do you know where the Kamiya dojo is?'' he asked, hoping they would be to preoccupied with the mornings events to notice his swords.

The officer looked at him with an occupied expression and answered quickly, '' About two blocks that way and take a right, you can't miss it sir.'' He answered then immediately returned to what he was doing prior. Kenshin sighed in relief and decided to leave, before one of the officers got a good look at him.

He got her home, stitched and dressed her wound, and laid her down on a futon he had found in the large bedroom. He was about to leave when an elderly man and two young girls entered the dojo.

'' who are you and what is your business here? where is Kaoru? '' The old man asked accusingly.

'' The young woman, Kaoru I guess, was injured in town. She was fighting a man who claimed to be hitokiri battosai and was injured, she yelled something about kamiya kasshin and attacked him with a bokken, and was quite easily defeated. I stepped in before he could do any serious damage, however she fainted shortly after he left. I dressed her wound and laid to bed.'' Kenshin said, '' I will take my leave, Oji-san''

'' I am Gensai, the Kaoru-chans doctor. She would want you to say so she could thank you properly, uh...''

'' Himura Kenshin, just Kenshin is fine though.'' Kenshin answered the man.

'' Well Kenshin, I believe you should stay until she awakens. Do you know how to cook?'' Dr. Gensai asked. Kenshin nodded and began to make some miso soup.

Kaoru woke up just before he was finished.

' what.... what happened?' she thought as she began to remember. ' that man, who was he?' Then she jumped, '' something smells like miso soup!''

She opened the shouji and found Dr. Gensai and the man from earlier. '' hello, what are you doing?''

Kenshin rubbed the back of his neck, ''oh, your awake I see. I was just borrowing your garden to make breakfast.''

Kaoru nodded, '' Who are you?''

'' Himura Kenshin.'' Dr. Gensai answered, '' He patched up your wound, he did a brilliant job I might add. Suzume and Ayame seem to like him as well.'' He said as said girls dropped a whole daikon raddish into the soup. Kaoru smiled.

Dr. Gensai sat with Kaoru on the porch as Kenshin played with the to girls.

'' No matter how you look at it he doesn't seem like a swordsmen, does he. Yet he carries those swords on his waist, and even took on the battosai with what looked like ease.'' Kaoru said.

Gensai shook his head, '' He told me that that man wasn't the battosai, you can never be too sure either. I'm sure many people would use that name for power.''

'' I don't see how that man couldn't be battosai, you didn't see him. He was huge, and killed with no remorse. '' she said in a small voice, '' I thought I was going to die. ''

Kenshin walked by with the two girls, ayame on his shoulers and suzume trailing behind him. Kaoru smiled.

'' Kenshin-san, since it doesn't look like you have the money to stay at an inn, I was thinking that you could stay at my dojo for a while. You did save my life after all. Call it, warriors compassion.'' she said with a smile.

Kenshin looked at her incredulously, '' Are you sure? You don't even know who I am.''

Kaoru shrugged. '' A persons past is theirs, and theirs alone. I have no business in it.'' Kenshin smiled.

'' At least allow me to earn my keep. I'll heat you a bath.'' He said. Kaoru's eyes lit up.

'She has a very dangerous trust in others.' Kenshin thought to himself as he added wood to the fire. Even though the bakumatsu was over, he didn't delude himself into thinking that there weren't still evil people in the world, thats why he vowed aku zoku zan, because he knew that evil still existed. ' She's setting herself up for disaster.'

'' I don't want to bother you, but you know what, I think she's crying.'' Ayame said. Kenshin put his ear to the wall. '' Kaoru-dono? would anything happen to be wrong in there?'' He said, then he heard a splash. ' she can' be?!' he thought as he ran into the house.

Kaoru had just pulled her head out of the water. '' Gotta keep the spirits up'' she said to herself.

'' You mustn't do it, suicides' not the answer!'' she heard from outside the door before the door opened and Kenshin stood before her.

'' You can just think about what you did in there!'' she said as she stood in front of the storage building, kenshin with a handful of blankets. He sighed as she closed the door. '' Kaoru-dono, do you remember any students who once went to this school, someone who couldn't use their right thumb?''

Kaoru rounded on him. '' Are you saying that he's one of our students? He's hitokiri battosai, a blood thirsty murderer and I will risk my life to protect the arts and teachings of my father!'' Kaoru said.

Kenshin sighed, again, '' I'm sure your father wouldn't want you to protect his teachings if it meant risking your life.''

'' You don't understand, the Kasshin style is the sword that protects. We don't teach students how to kill, the style revolves around wooden swords. Someone using our name to kill is, it's wrong. ''

'' And how do you plan to defeat him? He carries a katana, which can cut your bokkens. Even if you defeat him this time, he'll just come back later. Evil doesn't leave, evil doesn't get better. Aku Zoku Zan, slay evil immediately, it is a truth that most swordsmen come to live by. This man, who claims to be battosai, will keep coming back.''

Kaoru just huffed. '' Kamiya Kasshin is the sword that protects, as such, I will never use it to kill. Battosai will be defeated, I will see to it, and the name of kasshin will be revitalized.'' she said finally, as she walked back to the dojo.

Kaoru was frantic. She had gone to apologize for being so rude to Kenshin earlier, only to find that he had somehow gotten out of the storage building. Then she had a dream, more of a memory, of Gohei Hiroma, the man who's right thumb her father had incapacitated. ' What if he was right' she thought, just before the shouji opened.

She turned around to see a gruff man. '' Gohei Hiruma, so it was you after all.'' She said with venom in her voice.

He laughed, '' so you finally remembered, I'll kill you, and burn this dojo to the ground.'' he said as he attacked.

The battle was short, and one sided, seeing as gohei had a blade to her bokken. She was about to make the first cut when the shouji opened, to find one of this men fall through, dead.

'' you'll put the girl down.'' Said a man in the doorway.

Gohei growled, '' so it's you, I remember you from yesterday. ''

'' I had a feeling I should have taken care of you right then'' Kenshin said.

'' Are you here to preach about the sword that doesn't kill as well?'' Gohei laughed.

'' No.'' Kenshin said. '' A sword is a weapon. The art of swordsmanship is learning how to kill. That is the reality. The reality I live by, Aku Zoku Zan. What Kaoru-dono says is sweet, and innocent talk, which only those who's hands have never been stained with the blood of them can believe. Maybe one day, evil will be gone from this world, and Kaoru-dono's sweet and innocent talk will become the truth, although I don't see it happening anytime soon.''

Gohei growled. '' Attack! Kill him.''

Kenshin sighed, ' Aku Zoku Zan' he thought as he cut them down, one by one, until only gohei remained.

Him and kaoru had been watching the fight, with interest and amazement. ' He seems to be able to read his opponents moves, and he's so fast!' she thought as she watched him.

'' And by the way, the technique of Hitokiri Battosai was neither Kamiya Kasshin, nor was it whatever style you use. He uses Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, ultrasonic sword techniques which will not fail to slay an opponent. ''

Gohei dropped Kaoru unceremoniously. '' Y-your Hitokiri battosai then?'' Kaoru said.

'' I see, but there can only be one battosai in this world, after I kill you I'll kill this girl and burn down this school. '' Gohei said.

Kenshin snorted. '' You don't have that option. You're dead.'' As soon as the words left his mouth, Gohei's world went black, as his head fell off his shoulders. One man was still alive in the corner, shivering. '' Clean up this mess.'' Kenshin said, '' and always remember, Aku Zoku Zan.''


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru examined the bodies on her dojo floor with what... a critical eye? She was about to yell at this man, this murder, when she noticed something. Every one of Gohei's henchmen, the ones who he had ' killed' were still breathing. They seemed to be finally waking up and she could hear pained moans coming out of their mouths.

'' You... you didn't kill them?'' Kaoru whispered.

Kenshin snorted disdainfully '' What do you take me for? I have never wielded my blade solely for the purpose of killing, or taking blood. I wield my blade for the weak. These men, all of them, were weak. After this, maybe they'll try to be a little stronger. That man, however.'' He said as he pointed to Gohei, '' was the monster getting these weak willed men to do his bidding. People like him threaten this new age of peace.'' Kenshin looked her in the eye. '' I did not mean to keep my identity from you, yes, I was Hitokiri Battosai during the revolution, however, I left that name behind me ten years ago. Now I am a simple rurouni, protecting Japan through the ways of Aku Zoku Zan.''

Kenshin turned his attention to the least wounded of the men. '' Clean up your comrades, and leave.'' He said. The man helped his comrades to stand, since Kenshin hadn't wounded them all _too_ badly.

'' I am sorry for the trouble my reputation has caused you. Good luck, Kaoru-dono.''

He turned to leave and was surprised at what happened. '' You Jerk! You can't just leave me here to rebuild the Kamiya Kasshin ryu all by myself!''

He turned around, '' I'm sure having the real battosai staying here wouldn't help either.''

'' I don't want the battosai, I want the rurouni,'' She gasped and covered her mouth. '' If you must leave, then go, but, at least let me say thank you.''

Kenshin slid the shouji shut. Kaoru's shoulders slumped for a second.

'' I guess I could stay here for a while.'' Kenshin said.

Kenshin made dinner that night, since Kaoru insisted upon making lunch and Kenshin almost died. ( you call that food?!)

'' Kenshin, would you be willing to help me teach? Once we get more students?''

Kenshin shook his head. '' I won't teach a style other than my own, and the Hiten Mitsurugi cannot be taught to just anyone.'' Kenshin replied. '' Picking a pupil is one of the hardest things the mast of the ryu has to do.''

'' The Hiten Mitsurugi?'' Kaoru said, letting her tongue get a feel for the name.

Kenshin nodded. '' It is the sword of the flying dragon, wielded by few in the name of the weak. Only two people know the style at any given time, Master and Apprentice. I have not mastered this style, as I left my shishou before learning the ougi. It's an ancient style of Kenjutsu, developed during the sengoku jidai. It was developed to kill as many enemies as you can with a single stroke. In the wrong hands, thousends would fall before the blade of the wielder, and none would know how it happened.''

Kaoru looked down at her food. '' Was it in the wrong hands when you were Battosai?''

Kenshin shook his head. '' No. Contrary to what many believe, thanks to rumors and cowardice, Hitokiri Battosai was not a cold blooded killer, he did not kill for the joy, or to see the blood. I was the assassin of shadows for the Ishin Shishi because of my interpretations of the principles of the Hiten. ' Wield my sword to protect the weak.' and that is what I did. I cannot ask you to understand, as you have grown up within the peace of Meiji, but then, assassination was unavoidable. The men killed by Hitokiri Battosai were men who deserved to die, men who stole from the weak, oppressed them.''

Kaoru shook her head, '' But a life is a life!'' she argued.

'' And the life a peasant lived was not much of a life at all. The life a slave lived was not even life. Yet these men, these Bakufu officials, lived comfortably at the expense of others.'' Kenshin said, '' That is why I fought. That is why I still fight.''

Kaoru thought about what he had said. ' he's right, father was a Samurai, so even when I was young, I never lived a harsh life...' then she looked up, '' but weren't you a Samurai too?''

Kenshin shook his head. '' My parents were poor farmers. I lived a peasants life for 7 years before they died of cholera, then I lived a slaves life for 1 year. Bandits killed the traders I traveled with, and shishou took me in and trained me.'' Kenshin replied.

Kaoru was taken aback by this information. '' Aku Zoku Zan...'' she said, '' why did you choose that path?''

Kenshin shrugged, '' it was the only one that made sense to me.''

Kaoru had a million other questions, but decided it for the best if she didn't ask them, he didn't seem to want to answer anymore questions.

They decided to go to into town to do some shopping. '' We need salt, soy, and some miso.'' Kaoru said.

Kenshin nodded and entered the store.

'' I'm going to hang some fliers Kenshin.'' Kaoru called to him from outside. Kenshin waved and returned to the shopping. ' I'll pick up some tofu as well.' He thought as he began.

He was trying to find Kaoru and was getting annoyed. ' How many fliers does she have?' he thought irritably. He'd been following fliers for nearly 10 minuets and _still _sign of the young Kendo teacher.

'' Wheeeee! Wheeee!'' Kenshin heard the whistle and sighed.

'' Stop right there!'' A police officer officer yelled. '' You are breaking the sword edict!''

Kenshin turned to face the officer and sighed, again. '' Does it look like I'm killing anybody?'' he mumbled to himself. The officer obviously didn't hear him.

' This happens in every city. Should I just run like I usually do...' His musing was cut short by a rather dirty ki. Kenshin looked in the direction and saw the sword baring police. ' Ah, Just when I do though my day couldn't get any better.' He thought cynically, ' now I get to deal with these fools.' He'd heard of the sword baring police a few times on his travels, and as far as rumors go, their a bunch of evil bastards.

The police officer who had first caught Kenshin walked up to the captain of the sword baring police. '' He's showing no signs of resistance, we really don't need your help, Captain Ujiki.''

Ujiki smirked, then hit the man in the nose with the handle of his katana. '' Are you trying to tell me what to do?'' He sneered. '' Get out of here, you are no longer needed. '' he then turned to Kenshin.

'' To be wearing a sword in broad day light, in front of the sword baring police no less, one has to be pretty sure of his skills.'' he drew his blade, '' How about a fight.''

Kenshin didn't even blink at the sword that was mere inches from his eyes. '' Don't be so reckless.'' He bit out as he grabbed the blade, '' I've no reason to show off.''

Ujiki frowned.

'' Kenshin!'' Kaoru yelled as she started running towards him. Kenshin's eyes widened.

'' No, Kaoru-dono st-'' Too late. Two of the police had already cut off her hair ribbon. She stopped mid step.

'' Next will be her kimono. Will you draw your sword now?''

The crowd started booing and jeering. '' What wrong with you? She didn't do anything!'' Ujiki sneered. '' jeering from the crowd, your all accomplices. Arrest them, kill anyone who resists. ''

Just before they started to attack, Kenshin drew his sword with a sharp '' shing!''

'' If you require an opponent, I'll fight you, just don't expect to walk away alive.'' Kenshin said icily, sharp blue eyes flecked with gold bore into Ujiki's own.

'' Attack!'' he yelled. His squad did as they were told and came at Kenshin. As he weaved and ducked, he slashed each of their sword arms, not enough to sever it, but enough to cut the nerves and tendons. They all screamed and fell to the ground as their arms hung limply. '' Your lives as swordsmen are now over.'' Kenshin said.

Deciding not to kill them, he turned to the last man. '' You however, I have something different planned for you.''

Ujiki just grit his teeth and ran towards Kenshin. Kaoru gasped when she saw that he was attacking using the jigen style. Kenshin scoffed. He dodged the vertical slash and jumped behind him. He came down and slashed him across his back, severing his spinal cord and killing him instantly. '' Aku Zoku Zan.'' He said.

The crowed began cheering and stormed to thank him. '' That was great brother! Yeah where are you from? Join us for a drink!'' Kenshin slipped out of the crowd and walked over to Kaoru.

'' Are you alright?'' he asked her. She smiled and nodded. '' I'm sorry, your ribbon go ruined because I didn't want to fight in front of a crowd.'' kenshin said.

Kaoru just waved him off. ''It's alright, you can just do some extra chores.'' Kenshin sweat dropped, but agreed none the less.

'' Now.'' Kaoru said, '' Lets go to the Akabeko!''

Kenshin raised an eye brow.

'' A beef pot restaurant.'' She answered, then drug him off before he could respond.

One their way, Kenshin felt a peculiar ki. It was quite weak, that of a boy, but it held bad intentions. ' hm... pick pocket?' he thought. Then he sensed the presence coming directly behind him and sighed. The kid was about to reach his hand into Kenshin's gi when he grabbed the kids hand.

'' If your gonna pick pockets, don't be so obvious about it, or pick an easier target kid.'' Kenshin said, clearly not impressed with the young boy's actions.

The boy pulled his hand out of Kenshin's grasp. '' I only targeted you because your wearing those swords. You think your some kinda swordsmen? My dad coulda wiped the floor with you! I'm Myojin Yahiko, descendant of Tokyo Samurai!'' he yelled.

'' Then you shouldn't disgrace your name by pick pocketing.'' Kaoru said, '' What would we have done if you had been able to take that? A samurai would never do such a disgraceful thing.''

'' Shut up ugly!'' Yahiko yelled back, '' You have no idea wh-''

'' I'm not ugly! They call me the beauty of Kenjutsu around here!'' Kaoru yelled back.

Yahiko scoffed. '' Well you still don't understand.''

'' My father was a samurai as well, I understand honor better than you, at least I don't steal.''

Kenshin decided to break this up, '' perhaps you should rethink your morals and values, kid.'' Kenshin said as he started walking. Kaoru turned and followed him.

Yahiko scowled. '' I'm not a kid!'' he yelled threw a rock. Kenshin dodged said rock, and it landed harmlessly in front of him. Deciding to ignore the kid, the two kept walking.

'' You mean you now that pickpocket Tae?!'' Kaoru said, shocked.

'' Well yes.'' she said. '' When his father died, the local Yakuza took him and his mother in, but she was sick. They paid the medical bills until she died, and then afterwards they made him work to pay it off.'' she said sadly.

'' Thats cruel!'' Kaoru said.

Kenshin frowned. '' Kaoru-dono, I'll meet you back at the dojo, thank you, Tae-dono for the food.'' Kenshin said as he walked out. He had stumbled upon the HQ of the yakuza when he was searching for gohei, so finding it again probed a pretty easy task.

He walked in the front door as soon as he arrived,and , unsurprisingly, was met with nearly the entire syndicate. Kenshin unsheathed his wakizashi, '' Move, or taste my blade. I'm not in the best of moods right now so I cannot guarantee your survival.'' He said.

The thugs scoffed. '' Why don't you draw your katana little man?'' One of them taunted.

'' I don't need it. A wakizashi is more than enough.'' He replied flatly.

The yakuza thugs leapt at Kenshin all at once, which didn't make much of a difference in the end. All of them were either unconscious, or dead. '' I held back as much as I could afford.'' he said dryly, '' You jumped to your own deaths.''

He kicked the door in to see Yahiko being held up by his throat.

'' Put the boy down.'' He said.

The man drew his sword, '' I'm hitokiri Gasuke, no one tells me what to do. Especially some has been samurai.'' He said as he ran towards Kenshin.

Kenshin started laughing, a cold hollow laugh that stopped Gasuke in his tracks. '' Whats so funny?'' he demanded.

'' You think your a hitokiri? I don't know weather to take that as a joke or an insult.'' He said icily. Gasuke froze when he saw his eyes, ice blue, with flecks of flowing amber.

'' Who are you?''

Kenshin contemplated on weather or not he should tell him. ' I haven't had a good laugh in a long time.' He smirked. '' Himura Kenshin, Ishin Shishi, Hitokiri Battosai.'' He answered coldly. Everyone in the room froze. Gasuke paled considerably. Kenshin, in the blink of an eye, pulled his Katana, still in it's scabbard out of it's sheath and hit Gasuke in the chin with the the hilt. The force sent him flying into the ceiling. '' And you interrupted me. '' He said disdainfully. He then turned his attention to he Yakuza boss.

'' What'ya say boss? Are you gonna let me take the kid, or do I need to defeat your entire syndicate today?''

'' take the brat.'' he said shakily, '' t-take whatever you want!''

Kenshin smiled and pulled Yahiko to his feet. '' Come on kid.'' he said. Yahiko slapped his hand away.

'' I didn't need your help, I could have handled them on my own!'' He yelled.

'' Don't delude yourself. He may have been weak, but as you are now, you're weaker. Instead of complaining let me take you somewhere to get stronger, but first, let me treat your wounds.'' he said as he picked Yahiko up and slung him over his shoulder.

When they arrived back at the dojo, Kenshin put yahiko down. ''You can become stronger here Yahiko, with the Kamiya Kasshin ryu. Kaoru-dono is quite a good teacher.''

Kaoru walked into the room. '' Are you talking about me Kenshin?'' she giggled.

A look of terror crossed Yahiko's face. '' You want me to learn, from this ugly girl?!''

And the fight started. But in the end, Yahiko was Kaoru's next apprentice.

**A/N:** next will be the Oniwabanshuu!!! fun stuff.

bbzachariah: I can see where your coming from with thinking that he would take the vow anyway, but he tells Katsura that '' I cannot honor her memory if I die as a swordsmen'' and that is why he takes his vow not to kill, and ultimately gives up the sword after he marries Kaoru.

REVIEW! I want to know if my story is any good or not. =]


	3. Chapter 3

'' Well that was a boring fight.'' A tall man muttered disdainfully. '' Like taking candy from babies.'' He picked up his giant zanbatou and turned to walk down the street, the kanji for 'evil' displayed on the back of his gi. This man was known as Zanza, a fighter-for-higher who was growing in fame in the underworld. It was said that people had night mares for weeks after fighting him, grueling dreams of pain, haunted by the kanji on his back.

'' This man should do.'' a sinister voice said from the shadows. '' Bring him here tomorrow Gasuke.''

'' Of coarse boss.'' Gasuke replied. He smirked on the inside. ' I will have my revenge, battosai.'

The entire Yakuza syndicate had felt particularly down since Yahiko was taken from them, and it had nothing to do with the boy. They were utterly humiliated, and even if it was just the boy and the assassin who knew about it, they still felt like it would get out to the world and they would lose all the respect they had scared into the towns people over the years.

The next morning at the Kamiya dojo, things were getting off to a rocky start.

'' The beginning Kata of the Kamiya Kasshin ryu are based around proper breathing and agility. First we will take deep breaths.'' Kaoru instructed, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Yahiko frowned, and began making faces.

'' This is dumb! When do I get to learn how to beat people up?!'' Yahiko protested. He jumped on his feet and ran out the door.

'' Get back here you little brat!''

'' Haha. Catch me if you can ugly!''

Yahiko ran headlong into a door and tumbling right through it, into the middle of Kenshin teaching Ayame and Suzume how to make rice balls.

Yahiko found his barrings and turned to face Kenshin. '' Why won't you teach me? You beat those thugs like it was practice!''

Kenshin stood up and slid his Katana and Wakizashi back into his obi. '' Picking an apprentice is precise work. As of now I have seen nothing which would warrant me to pass the Hiten Mitsurugi down to you, Yahiko. Besides, you are Kaoru-dono's student, she will be just as good a shishou as I would be.'' He walked out to door and into the back yard and started doing the laundry.

A few minuets later Dr. Gensai showed up with Ayame and Suzume. '' Kaoru, I heard you got yourself a new student.'' He said merrily.

'' Oh, hi! Yeah, Yahiko, he's a brat.'' She pouted. Gensai laughed. '' I just treated a rich mans wife, he payed quite generously. I have enough money to take you and your friends to the Akabeko for lunch, so, what do you think?''

Kaoru and Yahiko jumped for joy, Kenshin just smiled. '' That sounds great!'' Kaoru yelled, '' I'll go change!''

Ten minuets later and the group was heading down into town. Kaoru had changed into a beautiful yellow and orange kimono. Kenshin wore his normal navy blue gi and white hakama.

While they were enjoying their meal, they overheard a group at the table across from them yelling about democracy and such.

'' They must be part of the movement for democracy.'' Kaoru said absently. Yahiko scratched his head.

'' Right now there is a small group at the top of the government that controls everything.'' Gensai explained, '' however, more and more people are moving for a change to democracy. It's the government used in America and it's been quite successful.''

Yahiko just scratched his head again.

Kaoru laughed at him.

Kenshin sighed mentally. He couldn't dodge, or else Kaoru would get hit in the face, so he moved his head to such an angle where the the impact would cause the least amount of pain and waited.

SMASH!!!

Kenshin's hair was soaked with boiling hot tea. He hissed silently in pain as his scalp was burned a bit.

'' Oh Kenshin! are you okay?'' Kaoru said as she examined the back of his head. Yahiko stood up and frowned.

'' Hey! you guys should apologize you drunks!''

'' Who are you callin' drunks kid? We're fightin' for democrazy''

'' You're still drunks!''

Tae walked up to them and put her hands up. '' Please, we don't want any fighting in the restaurant''

'' Shut up woman!'' One man said and he slapped her across the face and sent her flying into the arms of a rooster haired stranger.

'' You okay there miss?'' He asked Tae. When she nodded he let her go and turned to face the three men. '' You know, I always thought democracy existed for the weak. Or is it that the democracy you fools preach, is the freedom to get drunk and give other folks a hard time?''

Eventually, the argument turned into a fight, taken outside of coarse, which was painful to watch. The man had punched the stranger in the head, with a dagger no less, and his arm ended up broken. A man in front of Kenshin was leaning to pull a sword.

'' I wouldn't do that if I were you.'' Kenshin poked the man in the back with the hilt. '' I was quietly watching until now, but if your going to pull that out now I can't guarantee you'll walk out of here in one piece.''

The man quickly put his blade back and the three of them ran away. The rooster haired stranger walked up to Kenshin and Kaoru.

'' Well swordsmen, is your head okay?''

Kenshin nodded. '' it was nothing.''

'' Kinda figured. It would be pretty stupid to get hurt when you let that cup hit you. If you'd have dodged, this girls face would be covered in blood.''

Kenshin shook his head. '' I'm afraid you think too highly of me.''

'' I like you. I'm Zanza. What do you say, wanna fight?''

Kenshin shook his head. '' I have no desire to fight with you.''

Zanza shrugged. '' Well, if you change your mind, you'll find me over at the ruffian row.''

As he walked away, the group saw the kanji on the back of his gi. Kaoru frowned slightly. '' That kanji, doesn't suit him.'' Kenshin nodded in agreement.

Zanza, fighter for higher, stood outside of the gates to the Yakuza with ' hitokiri' Gasuke.

'' The boss is just inside these doors. Follow me.'' Gasuke said gruffly.

'' What ever, as long as there's food and money waiting.'' Zanza answered. '' Guys gotta eat ya know.''

The boss was sitting in his usual place, and just as Zanza expected, there was a meal of fish and rice with some pickled dicon radish. '' So boss, I hear you're in need of my services.''

'' Yes. A swordsmen by the name of Himura Kenshin. We want you to eliminate him.''

Zanza raised an eye brow. '' Eliminate? You think I'm some kinda hit man, do ya?''

'' Well, I'm sure even if I didn't ask you to kill him you would. You see, I hear your from the Sekkihotai. The man I want you to kill happens to be an imperialist, and quite a famous one at that. Hitokiri Battosai, think your up to it?''

'' What? Are you serious?'' Zanza dropped his food and smacked his hands down on the table.

'' Are you scared?''

'' Not a chance. This is the fight that I, Zanza, have been searching for.'' He stood up, picked up his zanbatou, and left for the Kamiya dojo.

Everyone was sitting in the dining room enjoying a cup of warm tea. Kenshin felt his approach from quite a ways off. '' It seems we have company.'' He stood up and made his way to the door.

'' Hello again.'' Zanza said.

'' I thought I told you I wasn't interested in a fight.'' Kenshin replied.

'' I can't accept that answer. This time, you see, it's work.''

Kenshin frowned and stepped outside. '' Hitokiri Battosai, Himura Kenshin, heir to the ancient Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Ishin Shishi imperialist, said to be the strongest. Worked in Kyoto as the assassin in the shadows for two years before coming out into the open.'' Zanza said.

'' You've done your homework, I wonder if that is part of your job as a fighter for hire.''

'' You don't need research to know that much. However, there are many things I don't know. Like why the infamous hitokiri disappeared after the war ended. Why he didn't stay and take a place in the government. Or what kind of sword technique the Hiten ryu is. I have many questions that need to be answered.''

'' I too have questions about you. You stand up for the weak, yet you're a fighter for hire. You wear the kanji for evil proud, few would, but yet you do. What could have twisted your logic so much, I wonder?''

Zanza's eyes widened. '' What di- never mind, sappy stories aren't meant to before battle. Now, draw your sword, or you'll be the one dieing here tonight, I will defeat you, strongest of the imperialists, with EVERYTHING THAT I AM!''

Kenshin got into stance, ready to draw his sword at a moments notice.

Zanza pulled the wrap off of his giant zanbato and got into his stance as well. Just before either could move, Ayame and Suzume came outside.

Zanza released his guard. '' Real fights shouldn't include women and children. I will be back another day to settle the score.''

To be continued.

Sorry no oniwabanshuu... oops almost forgot that sano comes first. =]. tell me what you think.


End file.
